


A Private Moment

by Hayfieldmc



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayfieldmc/pseuds/Hayfieldmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paddy accidently walks in on a private moment between Aaron and Robert and finally comes to understand the true depth of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote. Enjoy!

It was a dark evening, the sky was clouded and it looked like it was going to rain sometime soon. Paddy carried a plastic bag in his hand as he made his way over to the pub. Chas had called earlier, she wanted to talk to him about Aaron. She was worried that Aaron and Robert were back together again. She’d sounded concerned so Paddy had told her not to do anything stupid and just wait for him. 

Over the past few weeks Paddy had tried to figure out what Aaron saw in the older man. Paddy wasn’t blind, Robert was an attractive man, not that Paddy paid attention to that sort of thing, but he’d eyes in his head. But apart from that Robert seemed to be very arrogant and self-centered and Paddy just couldn’t figure out how Aaron could fall for someone like that. 

He’d planned to go in through the pub, but when he heard the noise coming from inside, he remembered that there was a party going on so he decided to walk around the pub and just go into the house through the front door. 

Paddy was just about to round the corner when he heard a sound that made him freeze in his tracks. He stood still to listen and heard the same sound again. It was definitely a moan. 

Paddy knew that he should probably just turn around and walk away, but his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced around the corner. 

What he saw made him freeze on the spot. 

Robert had Aaron backed against the wall and was placing kisses on the side of Aaron’s neck. Aaron had his hands wrapped in Robert’s jacket, holding him tight as if he was afraid that Robert would disappear if he let go. Aaron whimpered something that sounded like Robert’s name and Paddy felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. 

Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to walk away. 

He was fascinated by the look on Robert’s face. Robert’s eyes were completely focused on Aaron and it seemed like he was taking in every expression that passed Aaron’s features. The usual hard lines on Robert’s face were replaced by a softened expression, something close to adoration. He whispered something to Aaron that was too soft for Paddy to hear, but he watched as Aaron opened his eyes and smiled at Robert. 

Robert answered Aaron’s smile with one of his own before he claimed Aaron’s lips in a rough yet tender kiss. He caressed Aaron’s face with one hand and Aaron leaned into the touch with a sigh. When Robert pulled back, Aaron said something that made the older man laugh before he kissed Aaron again. 

They were lost in their own little world. 

As he watched them Paddy finally realized something he hadn’t understood before. Aaron was truly in love with Robert, but not with the Robert Sugden he showed to the world, but this one, this private one that he probably only showed to Aaron. 

But something else became clear to Paddy as well. Aaron wasn’t the only one, Robert was just as in love with Aaron as Aaron was with him. Robert probably wasn’t even aware of the intensity of his feelings for his secret lover. 

Paddy was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Robert speak. 

“I have to go,” Robert muttered as he rested his forehead against Aaron’s. 

“I know,” Aaron answered, but neither of them made any move to let go. Robert pushed Aaron into the wall, it looked painful to Paddy but Aaron let out a low moan, and Robert kissed Aaron hard, almost desperate. 

Paddy backed away when he realized that he was witnessing a very private moment between them, something he wasn’t supposed to see. He slowly walked away, trying to make as little sound as possible, but knowing that it wouldn’t really matter if he made any sound. Robert and Aaron were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to anything else.


End file.
